Simple Jobs- A Black Lagoon Fanfiction
by skrillio56
Summary: After one of their trademark arguments, Revy decides to bang her coworker Rock. It was supposed to have no strings attached, but when things turn personal, who knows what will happen? RevyXRock Thanks for reading :D
1. Simple Jobs

Chapter One: Simple Jobs

 _I do_ _ **NOT**_ own Black Lagoon

Sunlight streamed through Roanapur once again. Traffic was slow in the capital of crime, and, for once, the streets weren't riddled with the sound of gunfire. The Lagoon Company couldn't enjoy the peace however; they had a job to do.

"So, Dutchy, where to next? " Revy asked as Dutch hung up the phone. As per usual she was sprawled across the couch, toying with her cutlass. "Italy," Dutch answered, "It's a simple job, but it pays well." "Well, what's our objective?" Rock asked, excited that Dutch used the word "simple" for once.

"Balalaika's sent us a god damn shopping list of items and heirlooms strewn across Italy," Dutch answered, "There's five of 'em, and they're all heavily guarded." "This sounds fun," Revy smirked, holstering her guns. "But," Dutch continued, "These things are so heavily guarded, Kapitan suggested getting back up." "Fuck that noise," Revy scoffed, "We can handle this just fine on our own!"

"My thoughts exactly, partner," Dutch smiled, "But just in case, we'll be taking Shenhua with us." "Fucking hell," Revy moaned, "Just had to be that crazy bitch."

….

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

After the so called "simple job", business was slow, and Revy sat in the Yellow Flag with Rock, drinking the day away. "You just don't quit do you?" she slurred, pouring another shot of Bacardi. Rock laughed, also heavily drunk. "Never." "Well, well, what do we have here?" a seductive female voice interrupted. Upon recognition of the voice, Rock's eyes widened in shock, and Revy hissed out a single word.

"Eda…"

Sitting between the two coworkers and close friends, Eda ordered a shot of Grey Goose, and downed it quickly. "Hey, Romeo," Eda flirted, batting her eyes at Rock, causing him to shift nervously. "Hi, Eda." " Still wasting your time with Two Hands, I see," Eda smirked. "Believe me, she'll _never_ satisfy you the way I can."

"After being a whore for ten years, I'm sure you've got experience," Revy snarled. "Piss off bitch." Eda ignored the drunken gunslinger. "I could _really_ use some company tonight Romeo," Eda pouted. "Ya see, my date ran out on me." Eda leaned her breasts into Rock's shoulder. "Would you mind?"

Rock sighed. Three weeks ago marked two years of his employment under the Lagoon Company. Two years of indirectly refusing to bed Eda, and she still never quit. Rock made up his mind; that would change tonight. "Listen, Eda-,"

"Rock's off the market," Revy interrupted, shocking both Eda and Rock. "Really?" Eda challenged, "I suppose you are too, then." "That's none of your damn business," Revy shot back. Eda turned to Rock. "Well, Rock, I didn't take you for the crazy type. I had no idea you'd been screwin' Two Hands."

Rock blushed heavily. "I haven't. We're just -" "Taking things slow," Revy interrupted again. "So fuck off Eda. I'm _not_ gonna say it again." Without another word, Eda rose and walked out, shock clearly written all over her face.

Once she was out of earshot, Rock hissed, "Revy, what the hell?! What was that?!" "Me saving your sorry ass from _several_ STD's," Revy chuckled, "Your fuckin' welcome." "But we are _not dating_!" Rock exclaimed. "Pffft. Like you don't wanna piece of this," Revy scoffed. _She isn't wrong,_ Rock thought. There had been times where he'd become lost in Revy's bodacious curves, her delectable tan skin, and the fluidity of her brown eyes. She was downright gorgeous; the way her twin double D's bounced invitingly with every step, combined with her firm ass's joyous jiggling within her almost nonexistent shorts, Revy could hypnotize Rock just by bending over.

Rock shook the thoughts before the tent in his pants could become visible. "That's not my point," he argued, "We are _just friends_." Drunk, Revy couldn't hold in her anger. For some reason, what Rock just said offended her. "So, what, I'm not good enough for you?" she spat. "You wouldn't want people thinking we're dating? Why? You ashamed of me?" Rock's composure visibly softened. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever, fuckface," Revy spat, "Let's go. Take me home." With that, she stood and walked out, forcing Rock to pay for their drinks and closely follow her out. The drive to Revy's apartment was silent; she was genuinely pissed at Rock. As they stopped, Rock broke the tense silence.

"Revy…"

"Go home, Rock," she snapped, and exited the car. Rock followed her. "It's not that I don't want us to date," he pleaded, "I never intended it that way, I just-" **BANG!** A shot whizzed past his head and ricocheted off a building. Rock looked up from his instinctive crouch to see Revy holding her cutlass, the barrel smoking lightly. "I said go home, Rock," she growled.

Revy turned and disappeared inside, Rock gazing after her as the last little bit of her long ponytail ghosted behind the door. Rock wanted to go after her, but he did prefer not being full of holes, so he got back into the car and drove away.

Revy stormed into her apartment and flopped on her bed. _That arrogant bastard,_ Revy thought. _Son of bitch thinks he's too good for me! Ha! I bet he couldn't even get me wet, let alone last five minutes. Dumb fuck._ Revy turned on her side, smoldering at Rock's words. _We're_ _just friends_ _._ Revy wanted to punch his teeth out for those three words. Lighting a cigarette, she thought about those times she'd glimpsed Rock staring at her. He'd turn away bashfully, and Revy would actually tease him from time to time, and laugh at his virgin-like reactions.

 _Oh shit,_ she thought. _Could he_ actually _be a virgin?! No wonder he can't keep his eyes off me._ Revy grabbed her tits playfully. _And my girls._ Revy had noticed something about Rock, however. She took a glance at his crotch whilst she was teasing him one day, and couldn't help noticed the sheer _height_ of the tent he pitched. They had been the only two present that day, so he wasn't too self conscious to notice it. _Virgin or not, he looks like he's packing heat,_ Revy admitted. _It's kinda… hot._

She began to unconsciously knead her breasts, the soft flesh sinking between her fingers. Her face flushed as she teased her nipples; her panties dampening as they stiffened inside her tank top. _Fuck me… now he's in my head again,_ Revy inwardly moaned. Outwardly, she moaned one word.

"Roockk…"

She dug her nails into her now scorching boob flesh. Her mind on her coworker's wonderful endowment, Revy let one hand drift down and slip into her shorts. Revy gasped. "Why am I… so.. _wet?!_ "

Her fingers slid lightly over her clit, the fleshy nub and the rest of Revy's body shivering in delight. "Ohhhh fuuuccckk." Revy's fingers rapidly pummeled her slick tunnel, as the other hand never ceased it's forceful massaging of her right breast. Soon the slick, horny sounds of female masturbation filled the room, and in a flash, Revy was nude and fully basking in pleasure.

"Harder Rock," she panted, "Fuck me! Fuck your little whore!" Revy's tongue hung out as she gasped for air, her slick juices coating her fingers and pooling on her sheets. Revy's walls began to tighten, and the well-known feeling of a self-induced orgasm began to haunt her. "R-Rock I'm…. so… fucking… clooosssee!" Revy couldn't keep her mind off of Rock's throbbing member, and she fantasized about Rock spewing his hot, sticky, delicious seed all over her.

It was then that Revy came.

In a dramatic finish, Revy screamed out for Rock as her cunt pulsated violently, squirting her fluids onto the floor. She nearly drowned in pleasure as it flooded her mind. Revy's eyes rolled back, and she panted heavily as her sweat soaked body managed to calm itself a little.

Revy sighed contentedly. At least she'd released her pent up _tension. Do I really wanna bang Rock?_ she asked herself. _Yes, yes I do. I'm going to make that bitch_ wish _we were dating_. _But I need to claim that magnificent pole before Eda does. It should be mine. I'm gonna knock that dumbass's ego down a couple notches._ With that thought, Revy drifted off to sleep wearing a predatory smile, already planning how to show Rock what he'd been missing for two years.


	2. Bettin Boy

"What's With You?"

Chapter Two – Bettin' Boy

I **DO NOT** own Black Lagoon

"What? You're leaving me here?!" Revy screamed at Dutch. "That's bullshit! I'm _not_ babysitting Rock while you guys have all the fun!"

They stood in the Lagoon Company's office, with Benny cautiously tip toeing towards the door. Dutch had warned him that Revy wouldn't appreciate being left behind for the job they were taking on.

"I need you here," Dutch explained, "There's a chance things might get crazy here if things blow out of proportion with this group of crazies. I don't feel like losing my negotiator to a terrorist group. I also don't want my docks getting blown to smithereens with him in it. Rock has to stay here. Chang's orders."

Revy opened her mouth to reply, then shut it as a thought crossed her mind. _Me and Rock, here, alone? I could get paid_ AND _get laid? Hmph. This might not be a bad idea…_ "You know what?" Revy sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Dutch was a bit thrown at her compliance. Normally, Revy could argue for hours about this sort of thing. He mentally shrugged. At least she agreed. "Alright. We'll be leaving in an hour," Dutch continued, "Rock should be here by then."

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Revy sighed. She was laid across the couch; Rock had arrived a couple hours earlier and retreated to his office in the back of the building.

Other than a brief conversation concerning the job, the two hadn't talked at all, and the office was quiet, spare the clacking of Rock's keyboard. Revy scowled.

He was avoiding her.

Revy knew she couldn't bang him if he kept himself locked away in his office. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the door to Rock's office clicked open, and he emerged with a contented sigh. "Finally finished," he said to himself.

Revy stared into a magazine, seemingly uninterested.

"Hey, Revy, you wanna drink?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," Revy replied, without looking up. She glanced up quickly as he moved past her, and tried to bury her face in the magazine as she blushed.

 _His shirt's open, so what?_ Revy reprimanded herself. _Yeah, he's obviously been working out, but why am I blushing?! He's still a scrawny little bastard._

"It's hot in here," Rock said, removing his shirt. "Do you mind?" "It's cool," Revy said, somehow managing to keep her voice calm as she gazed over Rock's upper half. His muscles shifted as he worked; looting through the cabinets

looking for an adequate drink. His hand settled on a bottle of rum, and he proceeded to pour two glasses of it and brought them to the table in between the company couch and the company chair.

 _Well damn,_ Revy thought. _He actually looks like a man now. Strong arms, wider shoulders, and… a six pack apparently. Not bad, Mr. Japanese._ Revy drank her rum heartily, then sighed again. "Well _this_ is fuckin' boring." "Eh, it isn't too bad," Rock said. "Of course _you_ would say that," Revy snapped, "I have to babysit you while Dutch gets to raise his body count. Fucking great."

"Maybe you could try _relaxing_ for once," Rock said, taking a sip from his mug. "Relax?" Revy scoffed. "Look around us shit-for-brains. You really think I can afford to _relax_?" Rock just looked at her. "It's not a bad thing to relax every now and then." "Well, Rock, what kinda stuff do _you_ do to relax?" Revy challenged.

Rock leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "I normally read and drink," he said finally. "I'm down with one of those things," Revy said. She poured another glass of rum. That marked her third glass. Or was it her fourth?

After a brief silence, Revy asked, "You a gambling man, Rock?" "A little," he slurred a bit in response. "You up for a game of cards?" Revy asked, "I'm bored outta my mind here." "Sure," Rock replied. Revy produced a deck of cards with a small smile. _Now to get him in the mood._ As she dealt the cards for a game of poker, Revy moaned, "Damn, its fucking hot." She swiftly removed her tank top, revealing her supple twins, barely held in check by her bra.

"Whoa, Revy, uhh…," Rock attempted to protest, but trailed off. Revy shrugged, Rock gulping as her chest jiggled ever so slightly. "What?" Revy smirked, "It's not like you haven't seen tits before." She paused before asking, "Have you?" "I… have.. it's just..," Rock trailed off again, trying in vain not to stare at her luscious tan flesh. Revy noticed his stare and upped the ante. "You haven't seen any as good as mine," she finished for him, squeezing her chest as to emphasize her point.

Revy looked to his lap and smirked. "Rock, you goin' campin'?" _Shit,_ Rock thought, blushing as he glanced down. Revy laughed at her partner's shame. "Nothing to be ashamed of, dumbass. Actually, it's very… impressive." "What?" Rock said, dumbfounded. Revy rolled her eyes. "You've gotta big one, dumbass." All of a sudden Revy was in between his legs, making Rock jump.

"Let me see it."

"Revy, wait-" The words could barely leave his mouth before his pants were around his knees. Revy recoiled in shock as she took in the magnificence that was Rock's throbbing manhood. _Wow. At_ least _nine inches. If ya ask me, he doesn't deserve it._ Revy tentatively touched its tip, grinning at Rock's tense response. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked hungrily, every single one causing Rock's breathing to become shallower. "Mmmm, so thick and hard," Revy moaned. Rock looked down at her. In mere moments, she'd turned from beautiful to _insanely_ sexy.

Revy smiled at Rock's half-lidded eyes, and stroked harder as pre cum began to leak from the tip of his rod. Revy licked at it, causing Rock to jerk as her tongue slid over his little friend's head. Rock gritted his teeth as he felt himself slide into something heavenly wet and warm: Revy's mouth. She paused before hungrily gulping down his shaft, gripping Rock's sack with one hand, and caressing her left boob with the other. Up and down, up and down.

The fluidity of her movements somewhat shocked Rock; he'd known she'd be good, but not _this_ good. Hearing Rock's low growl of pleasure impossibly turned Revy on even more. She bobbed faster, sucked harder, until Rock tensed within the confines of her throat, and he panted out a warning.

"Revy…. I'm gonna.."

The gunslinger pulled back and smirked. "Don't worry about it, Rock," she soothed in a smooth, sexy voice. "I'm gonna drain you of every god damn drop." She blew on his tip, the warm air making Rock shiver. Then, Revy was back at it with renewed determination.

Rock grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled her forward while thrusting his hips. The sheer force of his actions made Revy's eyes widen in shock, and she gripped his legs to steady herself. Now fucking her mouth at a blinding pace, Rock elicited excited moans from Revy; her eyelids drooped and she felt her fluids running down her thighs.

 _He tastes so fuckin' great…._

 _She feels so damn good…_

"Fuck.. Revy I'm coming!"

That was the only warning Revy received; mere seconds before Rock flooded into her mouth. Revy closed her eyes as wave after wave of his seed was shot down her throat. _Damn.. that's a huge fucking load!_ Revy swallowed greedily as Rock pulled out of her mouth and sank back into the chair.

"Fuck…" He jumped in surprise to see Revy climbing into his lap and straddling his still-present erection. "Don't you dare clock out on me, ya little shit," she said with a lustful, albeit predatory smile.

"We're just gettin' started."

 **A/N: AND SO ENDS CHAPTER TWO! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! :D**


	3. Slip of the Tongue

Chapter Three

"Slip of The Tongue"

Still **DON'T** own Black Lagoon

"We're just gettin' started."

Revy practically shoved her breast into Rock's mouth. He tried to pull back to breathe, but Revy swiftly latched both hands in his hair and locked him in place. "Suck it," Revy growled, "Like you fuckin' mean it." Rock complied, giving her soft, supple breast the treatment it deserved. Drawing circles around her nipple with his tongue, Rock played with the chocolate bud. Revy gasped sharply.

 _He's not… half bad._

She whimpered as Rock caught her stiff nipple in his teeth, and playfully nipped her. Revy felt Rock's leg against her sex, and grinded against him, causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her abdomen. Rock's hand gripped Revy's other breast firmly, roughly squeezing it and forcing it around in circles. Revy moaned louder; she _loved_ how rough Rock was being with her. Finally, Rock was able to pull away from Revy long enough to breathe, before she growled 'get back _in_ there you bastard!' and forced him back into her cleavage.

Revy panted as Rock worked; settling her sex over his rock hard member and sliding forward and back, reveling in pleasure. Rock switched breasts; now his hand worked the sloppily wet left one, as he sucked and tugged the right. "Fuck…," Revy moaned. "You're actually good at this…" Rock mumbled something along the lines of "thank you"; it was hard to talk in his current position.

Revy jumped as Rock's free hand snaked down her toned back and firmly gripped her ass; Rock loved how plump and firm it was, and it was awfully hard to resist the urge too- "Spank it," Revy commanded. Damn. It was like she read Rock's mind.

 _Smack!_ Revy bit her lip as Rock slapped her ass, rubbed it slightly, and slapped it again. "Mmmmm…" That was it. Rock couldn't take it anymore. Before Revy even realized what was happening, Rock had tackled her onto the couch. The two shared a sloppy, reckless kiss, smashing their lips together in unison.

Rock settled himself on top of his wild lover; Revy was just as rough and animal-like in bed as he'd thought she'd be. And by god was she gorgeous. Revy boasted the body most women dreamed of obtaining, from her mind-blowing rack to her incredible waist, all the way down to her clean shaven, mouth watering- "Rock… Hey Rock! Earth to shithead!" Rock snapped to attention, breaking out of his staring contest with Revy's body. "You're killing the mood with all that staring," Revy said. She swung her long, succulent tan legs over Rock's shoulders, revealing to him her most prized possession, moist and slightly leaking, begging for attention.

"Well?" came the impatient question from the gunslinger. "It's amazing, Revy," Rock breathed into the warm slit. Revy shivered; the warm air tickled. "Fuck what you think of it," Revy demanded, "You know what I want you to do. So do it, dammit." Rock dove in quickly, his tongue slipping into Revy's cunt with ease, and Rock was determined to turn his partner's legs to jelly.

Revy's reaction was instantaneous; her ragged breathing and leaking fluids were proof that Rock's tongue was good for more than just business negotiations. "Ha.. Ha… deeper baby!" Revy practically screamed. "Make me cum!" Rock gladly did so, driven on by Revy's pleasured moans and the sweet, thick river that flowed from her center. He was determined to lick up every last drop, although the job became harder as Revy reached her climax.

The sweet juices splashed violently into Rock's mouth; he actually nearly coughed from the force. He smiled inwardly. Rock didn't take Revy for a squirter; this opened a whole new _world_ of possibilities. Revy collapsed back onto the couch; panting as her tongue hung out.

 _Damn that little shit,_ she thought, _He's better with that tongue of his than I thought. That's the first real orgasm I've had in god knows how long._ Revy's eyes locked onto Rock's erection. _I know what'll make_ any _man weak in the knees. Good old fashioned ride should really test Rock's mettle._

"My turn now, big boy."

Moving with cat-like agility, Revy had her prey pinned to the couch, and although he did show signs of confusion, Rock didn't fight the lust-filled woman currently licking and sucking his body. Rock winced as Revy nipped his neck, leaving an affectionate hickey in her wake, marking the businessman as hers and hers only. Revy lined herself up with Rock's painfully throbbing pole, and ever so slowly devoured it with her dripping folds. Reaching his base after what seemed like an eternity, Revy rolled her hips, causing the man beneath her to moan in pleasure. Rock's tip pressed against her womb; Revy shivered in excitement.

Rock gripped her hips as Revy bounced on his cock, she was practically screaming for more. "That's right!" Revy moaned, leaning forward and digging her nails into Rock's shoulders. "Give it to me… ha.. holy fuck!" Rock smiled. It was almost impossible to believe. The great Two Hands, Rebecca Lee, was having sex with him, and thoroughly enjoying it. The gunwoman looked so girly; grinding her hips after every thrust, biting her finger to stifle her screams, and her tan face boasted a deep blush. She locked eyes with the businessman, and Rock could see the lustful pleasure in Revy's eyes. She was begging for more, and Rock moved his hands from her hips to her ass as Revy bucked her hips.

"God you're so sexy, Revy. I've always wanted to fuck you like this."

Rock's eyes widened. _Shit. I_ did not _just say that._ Revy smirked. "Really?" she cooed, snaking her hands down his chest, her voice thick with seduction. "Are there other ways you wanted it?" Rock quickly answered by pulling out and flipping her over on all fours, and just as quickly sliding back inside her and pounding Revy as hard as he could.

 _Oh my FUCKING GOD!_ Revy thought. _He's… he's fucking me so hard! Fuck this is amazing!_ "Hmmm.. You like that?" Rock challenged. "Tell me you love it!" He grabbed Revy's ponytail and pulled, forcing her head back. _Oh shiiiit!_ Revy thought. _Yes! I love it! I want you to pound me, Rocky baby! Fuck me!-_

"FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE, ROCK!"

Revy screamed at her lover, wincing as Rock forced her head back further and kissed her, licking her face. "Oh shit.. Rock.. I'M CUMMING DADDY!" Revy came just as Rock did the same, both moaning as one's walls clenched tight, as the other blissfully filled his partner to her content. Collapsing onto the couch, the two looked in each other's eyes.


	4. On The Fence

Chapter Four

"On The Fence"

 **The Yellow Flag, three weeks after the "incident".**

Bao looked at Revy quizzically. For the past two days, Revy hadn't been seen at all at the Yellow Flag; now that she had mysteriously reappeared, she was acting quite strange. There was no loud talking and insults, no death threats to the many men currently trying to get eyefuls of her… assets, but above all, there was one thing that scared Bao the most.

There was no Rock.

Bao silently prayed Revy hadn't gotten pissed at him and drowned him in the ocean or left him full of holes in some dark alleyway. Bao had taken a liking to Rock; he seemed to be the only level headed person in Roanapur. He would ask Bao how his bar was doing, and more often than not leave a gracious tip for the bartender. Bao silently steeled himself for Revy's reaction, but he had to know.

"Revy, where's that Japanese friend of yours?"

Revy looked up from her drink into Bao's concerned eyes. Revy shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen Rock much lately." That was a lie. To be truthful, Revy had seen Rock recently. A _lot_. Almost every night, they were either in Revy's or Rock's apartment, having wonderful, loud, steamy sex, sometimes in positions that would make a porn star blush. But, alas, after their bouts of… passionate connection, the morning would reveal only one of them still in bed, the other having dressed and left during the night. Revy liked her space, and Rock, as hard as it was for him to stay away from her, respected that. Rock would wake up either nude in his bed, the other side cold, or to Revy shaking him awake and kicking him out at three in the morning. Now he was in his apartment, sitting on his bed, staring out his window. His view through the window may not have been entirely clear, but one thought in his mind was.

 _I miss Revy._

He more than missed her. He _needed_ her. Rock loved holding her warm body against his during the night, and it always pained him in the morning to see his arms empty and his door slightly ajar. Rock gritted his teeth, fighting back his emotions. After their first little adventure, Revy seemed very distant. She only expressed interest in Rock when she was hot and horny; usually barging into his room and forcing him into a kiss. But Rock was different. He wanted more. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be with her.

He… was in love.

There were times when he and Revy would talk about more personal things; Rock knew bit and pieces of Revy's past. Her life in New York was tragic, to say the least. Rock's old life in Japan was heaven compared to it. One night, Revy had broke down in the middle of their conversation, and Rock had held her in his arms and consoled her. Rock had felt it then, that need to be by Revy's side at all times; to shelter, protect, and heal the broken woman that she was.

 _I wonder what would happen if I told her I loved her?_ Rock thought. _Would she just become more distant than she is now? Or will_ -. His thought was interrupted by a familiar knock on his door. The minute Rock opened it, Revy burst in, kicked the door shut behind her, pushed Rock against the wall, and started undressing him. "Revy, hang on a sec-!" Rock's words we're cut off by Revy's soft lips, and he felt her hand rubbing his growing erection through his pants. "No time, Rocky baby," Revy chided. "I got some ammo to pick up in twenty minutes." "But I just need talk to you for a minute," Rock pleaded. Revy was on her knees now, pulling Rock's pants down and licking her lips in anticipation. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and pumped, making Rock grunt in pleasure. "I'm listening," Revy teased. She watched as her partner became unable to speak, Revy's superb handjob seeming to shut down Rock's brain. Revy started licking his tip, and quickly switched to swallowing all nine inches of Rokuro Okajima. She moaned as she worked, knowing Rock loved the vibration. He quickly began thrusting his hips to Revy's rhythm. _Shit, she feels so good_ ,Rock thought. _I can't focus like this_!

"Revy! I… I -," Rock panted.

Her playful moans reaching him from below, Rock came in Revy's mouth, grabbing her head and forcing his cock down her throat. Revy swallowed every drop, closing her eyes and reveling in the taste of her lover. _Now, THAT'S a drink_ , she thought perversely. She stood up and pushed Rock onto his bed and tackled him, pinning him down while removing her top and shorts. Rock gulped at her black lace panties; he could see the wetness at its center. Revy peeled her panties off and threw them aside, and grinded against Rock. His hands shot up and grabbed Revy's perfect jugs; Rock toyed with her nipples, flicking the hard buds between his fingers. Revy moaned loudly at Rock's touch; his cock now soaked in her juices, she slid Rock into her leaking tunnel. Low moans coming from both of them as Revy hilted Rock inside her, Rock grabbed her waist and helped Revy ride him. Hard. Their sexes making delightful wet smacking sounds as they finished each thrust, Revy couldn't contain herself. Pleasured screams echoing in the room, she begged Rock to go faster. "Oh fuck YES!" she shouted. "HOLY -! POUND ME ROCK!" Rock reached up and undid Revy's ponytail, letting her plum colored hair cascade down her back. He rolled them over so Revy was on her back, and fucked her fast and hard, just how Rock knew she liked it. Revy screamed out his name and dug her nails into Rock's shoulder so hard that he winced in pain. Revy felt a familiar sensation building up in her abdomen, more so as Rock leaned down and started licking and kissing her neck. "ROCK!" Revy panted. "I….!" Rock had felt Revy tightening around him; he knew she was at the end of her rope. He expected her words to be 'I'm cumming' so he prepared to answer in kind. But his heart skipped as he heard Revy scream something entirely different.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The last word was drawn out in a long, sexy moan that made Rock's spine tingle. Revy was cumming hard, and so was he, so Rock answered the only way he could.

"ME TOO!"

Drunk off of the heat of the moment, Revy's true feelings revealed themselves before she could stop them. Her heart fluttered as Rock's answer registered in her brain.

 _He… loves me?_

Rock collapsed beside her, and wrapped Revy in his arms. In a voice so small Rock could barely hear it, Revy asked, "Do you mean that?" Rock looked into Revy's brown orbs and saw a mixture of emotions there. Sadness. Fear. Nervousness. But above all else, Rock saw need and desperation. So he smiled at Revy, noting the embarrassed blush that had settled on her cheeks, and gave his answer. "Yeah, Revy. I mean it."

"I love you."


	5. Rational Regrets

**AN: TWO REVIEWS WAS ENOUGH TO ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE THIS (LOL) SO FOR NOW THE SHOW WILL GO ON!**

Chapter Five

"Rational Regrets"

"Bullshit."

"Hmm?" Rock asked as Revy spat out the word. He looked her in the eyes; the weakened, desperate look was gone, now it was replaced by one of Revy's default emotions.

Royally pissed off.

She sat up quickly, shrugging Rock's arm off of her shoulder. _There's no way he loves me.. He can't! I tried to fucking kill him for fuck's sake!_

"Revy?" Rock said, genuinely concerned. _As always._ "What's wrong?"

"Listen and listen good, Rock. I understand we've got _this_ ," Revy said, gesturing at the bed, "But this is all we've got. I understand the sex is amazing, but don't go shouting shit from the fucking rooftops, okay? You're not as certain in your feelings as you think you are."

"Revy, hang on, I-," Rock interjected.

"DON'T!" Revy shouted. Rock shrank back a bit, noticing her cutlasses on the nearby nightstand. "You don't know shit about me," Revy continued, her voice a dangerous growl. "All you know is a tiny fucking fraction of the hell that I've been through. And you think you _love_ me?! Fucking hell…"

Revy began gathering her clothes, lighting a cigarette once she was dressed. She took a long drag and exhaled slowly. "Look, Rock. Don't ruin this for us with all that sappy love shit, okay?"

 _But you said it first_ , Rock thought, but didn't push his luck vocalizing his thoughts.

Revy stood. "Shit! Forgot about my fucking ammo!" As she headed out, Revy stopped at the door. "Rock, I'm serious about this," she said over her shoulder. "Bringing all that sentimental shit into this makes it complicated." As she shut the door behind her, she continued inwardly, _After all, how could he love someone like me_?

Rock sighed. Revy was so unpredictable. One minute she seemed frail and vulnerable; the next she was pissed and volatile. Rock rose and put on his clothes. He headed out, en route to the Lagoon company office. He fished out a cigarette as he walked, deep in thought.

 _My guess is she'll become even more distant now. Damn. For a second there I thought she'd felt the same as I did. She did say she loved me. Maybe the heat of the moment is to blame._

Throwing open the door to the Lagoon office, Rock greeted Dutch and Benny, who we're playing a card game in the common room. Realization hit Rock like a freight train.

… " _Hey, Rock, you a gambling man?..._

…" _How bout a game of cards? I'm bored outta my mind here."…_

"Rock, you alright?" Benny asked, noticing his friend staring off into space. "I'm fine," Rock said snapping to attention. "Well you wanna join in for the next game?" Dutch asked, "I'd be happy to whoop your ass at some poker." "No, not tonight," Rock said, "I've got to finish the reports on our last job." With that, he sulked into his office, much to Dutch's chagrin. Something was going on in that head of his, but Dutch wasn't the type to go nosing around for answers. If Rock wanted to talk, then fine, but Dutch wasn't gonna force him too. "All in," Benny said, sliding his chips forward. Dutch shook his brooding thoughts and looked at his hand. He had a poker game to win.

… **.**

Revy stood on the street corner a little ways from the office. The streetlight above her flickered, and Revy sighed. Leaning against the pole, the gunner lit a cigarette and smoked.

 _What do I do? I know I wanted to bang him but it got a lot more fucking personal…_

Revy dropped her cigarette and crushed it under her boot.

 _I have to admit, I feel something for the guy. Not sure what though. But how can he love a killer? All I know is how to kill. It's simple: pull trigger, brain goes splat. I don't know all that twisted mushy shit. And on top of everything, I tried to shoot him! The only thing that saved his sorry ass was him grabbing the slide! And the fuckhead responds with a god damn speech and smoking with me. Fucking dumbass._

Revy began walking to the office, hoping Rock was at his place or something. The last thing she needed was bumping into him right no-

"Revy?"

Shit.

"What do ya want, Rock?" Revy said, turning. She'd walked right past him to the stairwell leading to the office; Revy had been too engrossed by her thoughts to notice him.

"Are we okay?"

Revy stepped up to Rock, and noticed the pain in his eyes. He looked so pathetic, and hurt.

 _Damn his puppy eyes._

"Yeah, Rock. We're good," Revy answered. "You're still my partner, after all." She went to walk away when Rock did something unexpected.

He hugged her.

Not too tight to be uncomfortable, but not too loose to be called insincere. Revy blinked, dazed at the sudden turn of events. Her arms stuck out awkwardly, not rejecting the gesture but not returning it. She flinched as Rock whispered in her ear.

"You mean a lot to me Revy. Never forget that."

Revy slowly relaxed and hugged Rock back, a bit awkwardly, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Y-you mean a lot to m-me too, dipshit."

Rock nearly jumped in surprise. That was the first time he'd EVER heard Revy stammer. The woman in question pulled out of the embrace and shyly turned her face away from Rock's.

"B-but don't think this fucking changes shit."

Her tone, Rock knew from experience, was meant to be steely and threatening, but her stuttering and soft voice ruined the "tough girl" act Revy was shooting for. That and the blush that found it's way onto her gorgeous face.

 _Her face…_

Gosh Revy looked good in the light of the stairwell. Rock watched as a single strand of plum hair dance in a slight breeze; it practically led Rock to Revy's eyes. They were so warm…. so fluid… Her skin looked so soft, and it was, as Rock knew. And the blushing cheeks added an air of innocence to the look.

It was, quite frankly, fucking adorable.

Revy glanced over and saw Rock staring at her, as he often did. Normally Revy would reward staring men with a bullet to the testicles, but this was different. Rock wasn't staring at her like a prime piece of meat… no, no. There was something _very_ different in this stare. It wasn't lust in Rock's eyes…

It was more…. genuine.

Revy unconsciously leaned forward, and locked lips with the businessman. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. Her blushed deepened as she wrapped her hands around Rock's neck and closed her eyes.

Revy's forward actions caught Rock completely off guard. One second, he was lost in her eyes; the next he was blindsided by the soft, fleshy heaven that was the lips of Rebecca Lee. Rock responded eagerly to the kiss, and while usually Rock felt hunger and general lust behind Revy's kisses, this one was filled with passion and, if Rock didn't know any better he'd say it was….

Love.

Revy pulled back from the heated embrace; Rock shyly rubbed the back of his neck, blushing profusely. "Well, I'd better get going," he said, chuckling nervously. Revy sighed. "Yeah I'm gonna go see what the bossman and Benny are doin', " Revy replied.

As she turned up the stairs as Rock walked away, Revy called him, making the Japanese man turn around.

"Be careful, okay shitbrain?"

Rock smiled, knowing that was Revy's way of saying good night.

"You got it, partner."

 **AN CONTINUED: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! LET ME COVER A FEW THINGS ABOUT THIS FIC:**

 **ONE, I KNOW IT'S MISSING SOME OF THE "HARDCORE REVY" MOMENTS. I PLAN ON INCLUDING THOSE LATER. THIS FIC WILL SHOW A SOFTER, MORE HUMAN SIDE OF REVY. TWO, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. THREE, PLEASE FOLLOW AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO, A FAIRY TAIL FANFIC IS IN THE WORKS, SO PLEASE BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THAT! THAT SAID, LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! SKRILL OUT :D**


	6. Open Wounds

Chapter 6

"Open Wounds"

 **BANG! BANG BANG!**

Revy's cutlasses went to work, quickly laying down two Colombians on the deck of the private cruise ship. Who's cruise ship, you may ask?

None other than Abrego of the Mani-Serrera Cartel.

"Dutch! Where the fuck are you? These bastards aren't giving the fuck up!" Revy screamed into her com, quickly reloading. The narrow hallway she was in didn't provide much cover; Revy had ducked behind the doorframe while the Colombians gave her hell from the opposite end.

"Rock's down below looking for the goods!" Dutch said in Revy's com, almost being drowned out by a blast of his Remington. "Give me a second and we'll rendezvous on the bridge!"

"Shit shit shit!" Rock panicked at the gunshots above him. He was searching the rooms of the ship as things became more heated above deck. Rock made a sharp left and a right at full speed, and found himself stumbling into what looked like a small scale nightclub. He leapt behind the bar on the right side of the room, looking for what Dutch said would be a briefcase. He frantically searched, tossing bottles and serving coasters everywhere, until something made Rock freeze.

Voices.

The two voices were definitely male, and were speaking Spanish. The two men had been making their way above deck when a lot of crashing in the nightclub to their left had caught their attention. Weapons drawn, one henchman motioned for the other to go in first. His accomplice rolled his eyes and mouthed "puta".

Making his way inside, the first Colombian squinted. It was so damn dark. There was an eerie purple light emanating from a dancing pole in the corner, and it feebly stretched across the room. The man motioned for his partner that it was safe, and to lower his weapons and search the place.

That was their first mistake.

As the walked along haphazardly, tiredly looking around, one henchman decided that he'd use a barstool to tie his boot.

Mistake number two.

The other henchman decided that now was a great time to turn his back to his shoe-tying partner to pick up a bottle of vodka in the corner.

Mistake number three.

 _And you know what they say,_ Rock thought as he lunged over the counter and dragged the first henchman down with him, the Colombian in a very tight chokehold. Rock waited for the man to stop struggling, a hand clamped over his victim's mouth.

 _Three strikes you're out._

Rock pried the 9mm pistol out of the unconscious (maybe dead?) man's belt. For a second, Rock froze. He'd never held a gun with his current intentions; it was a strange, alien feeling to him.

He rose over the bar, as the second Colombian turned hearing the small struggle. The henchman's eyes widened as he noticed the gun pointed at him, and raised his own.

 **BANG!**

"FUCK!," The hired man screamed and dropped his gun. He didn't need a PhD to realize something important on his body was damaged beyond repair.

Maybe… could've been… felt like….

His right testicle.

The Spanish speaker dropped to the ground, screaming as loud as he could muster. Rock looked on in shock. He didn't mean to shoot the guy in the balls, but he was shaking and his aim wasn't the best.

As the man grunted on the floor, moaning in pain, he began scrabbling for his dropped pistol, wanting sweet revenge on the bastard that effectively killed his manhood.

 **BANG!**

Another shot, another agonized scream. This time the man's hand had a hole afterwards.

Rock walked to his adversary, and stomped on the wounded hand, causing another scream.

"Where's the briefcase?"

Rock's voice was cold and sharp, quite unusual for the Japanese man, but the henchman, didn't know that. He responded to Rock's question eagerly, telling him where the case was, what it looked like, even the code to get inside of it. Rock looked down at the man sadly.

"I don't wanna do this, but-"

Rock raised the gun and fired, putting a bullet square between the man's eyes. Rock closed his eyes as he did, not wanting to see the life of a man get torn away from him.

When he opened them, Rock didn't even want to look down at the lifeless body before him. Instead, Rock tucked the pistol inside his belt loop and focused on finding the briefcase the Lagoon Company had went through hell and high water for.

… **.**

Revy casually walked along the deck of the cruise ship, satisfied at not seeing any bodies twitching or emitting sound. "Dutch, you alive over there?" she joked into her com. "Yep. These guys weren't the best shooters, but there was a shit ton of 'em," Dutch said tiredly. "Well, now that that fuck show is over, where the hell is Rock?" "Who knows, probably somewhere shitting himself in a corner," Revy replied, holstering her guns. Rock hadn't really been in the thick of a gunfight of this scale before; Revy was thankful she'd gotten her ammo in advance. But now that she thought about it….

 _Where_ is _he?_

Revy took a small set of stairs and dropped below deck, and noticed something glint underneath a small table behind an unfortunate corpse. Apparently the man had be shot, scrambled for his gun, but didn't make it far before someone finished him off.

 _Dutch wasn't below deck,_ Revy thought, prodding the body with her foot. _So who the fuck did this shit?_

Rolling the body over, Revy winced at the well placed hole in the man's pants. "Shit. That must've hurt like hell." She noticed the hole in his hand, and the one between his eyes. _Execution style,_ Revy thought with a smirk. _This is some sadistic motherfucker._

Revy pulled one cutlass out again, ready to face this unknown killer. Tensing as she heard footsteps, she waited as they turned the corner, and…

"Whoa, Revy it's me!"

Rock's panicked voice greeted her as the man stared down the barrel of Revy's cutlass. Revy holstered the gun, noticing the briefcase her partner carried. "Great you found the goods, let's go."

She then noticed the obvious gun shaped lump at Rock's waist, and everything clicked into place. "Rock, where'd you get that gun?" Rock began walking away. "I'll talk about that later, now let's just get out of here." Revy opened her mouth to reply, then decided against it. "Dutch we're on our way up," Revy said into her earpiece, "Time to get the hell off this ship."

… **.**

Rock stood on the deck of the Lagoon, smoking. His thoughts ran through his head at a mile a minute, only certain ones jumping out at him.

… _I just killed a man… …. I'm a murderer…_

But Rock didn't feel like one. That's what was bothering him. He did just shoot someone, so where were his emotions? The guilt? The overwhelming regret? They were gone, and in their place, Rock felt…

Nothing.

Revy watched her partner through the boat's windshield. "See what I mean, Dutch?" she sighed, "He's being all… weird!" Dutch had noticed a dip in Rock's normally light, chipper mood. Ever since he'd returned to the boat. "Any idea of what's eating him?" Dutch asked, as calm as usual.

"Well," Revy sighed again, " I think he killed a gringo on the boat. Two actually."

Dutch nearly choked on his cigarette. "Say again?"

Revy repeated herself, and explained her findings below the deck of the cruise ship. Dutch listened soberly while Benny attempted to eavesdrop from his computer. "Well, shit. This is a first," Dutch commented. "Maybe the guilt's getting to him?" Benny asked. "Maybe I should talk with him-" "NO!" Revy said with surprising force. She calmed down enough to continue. "I'll do it."

Rock vaguely heard footsteps approaching him. Soon after, a beer was dangled in front of his face, as Rock was leaning over the ship railing with his elbows propped up. Rock quietly accepted the beer, he drank while his mystery visitor shifted nervously.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Rock was shocked twice by that sentence. One, it was Revy's voice, and two, it sounded genuinely concerned and… gentle. Rock turned towards her, and Revy saw a tired look in his eyes. Her heart actually felt some sorrow for the guy; he'd obviously been stressing himself out.

"Revy, why don't I feel anything?"

The question caught Revy off guard. "Whaddaya mean?" "I killed a man today," Rock said in disbelief, "Two actually. So why don't I feel the "crushing weight of guilt"?" "Because you shouldn't, that's why," Revy scoffed. "I don't know the details of what fuck show went down in there, but the Rock I know probably had his reasons for shooting the man in the balls." Rock sighed. "C'mon, don't be such a pussy about it," Revy said, lightly punching Rock's shoulder. "The guy was reaching for a gun, wasn't he? You didn't have much a fucking choice there."

Rock smiled lightly. Revy's antics could always cheer him up. "Yea I guess you're right." Revy patted his back. "I know I am." She was taken aback as Rock hugged her, again. "Thanks, Revy," Rock said, "I don't know where I'd be without you." "Probably somewhere kissing some whitecoat's ass," Revy chuckled, hugging him back, a little less awkwardly than last time. "Don't let it get ya down, alright?" Revy pulled away from the hug, turning and walking away quickly to hide her blushing face.

 _God dammit, Rock,_ she thought _, Where would I be without you_? 


	7. Rebecca's Wrath

**AN: FIRST AND FOREMOST, SO, SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SCHOOL HAD SEMESTER FINALS AND THEN CHRISTMAS WAS DOWNRIGHT PAINFUL. THAT SAID, THANKS FOR WAITING AND FOR READING! *THOSE WHO MAY BE WAITING ON THE FAIRY TAIL FIC, I JUST GOT A NEW PHONE. I LOST ALL THOSE DOCUMENTS** **. ON TO MORE OF SIMPLE JOBS!**

Chapter 7

"Rebecca's Wrath"

"Ow! God dammit!" Revy cursed as she fell out of bed. She slowly sat up and composed herself. She winced from a splitting headache, the sign of a bad hangover. Revy rubbed her eyes and realized she was in Rock's apartment and not her own. "What the hell happened last night?"

Revy stood and found a note lying on the dresser. It was in Rock's professional penmanship, and read: "I woke early and went out for a walk. Don't worry, I have the Colt with me. Last night was crazy, so I let you sleep. Dutch said be at the docks by three." Rock had signed beneath.

Revy glanced at the clock. It read 2:15 PM.

Shit.

Revy rushed and showered, donning her usual attire. Once her boots were tied, she set out for the docks. There, she found her Lagoon coworkers waiting for her. "Hmph. By now I'd thought you'd be a no show," Benny smiled. "Can it, Benny," Revy snarled at him. "Hey Revy," Rock greeted, "Glad you made it."

Revy instantly rounded on him.

"Rock, what the fuck happened last night?" she snapped, approaching him. Rock frowned. "You really don't remember?" "If I did, I wouldn't be asking, fucktard," Revy spat, "So what happened?" Rock frowned in thought.

"Well, you and I had another contest at the Yellow Flag," he explained. "You had more than enough to drink, in fact. You'd started rambling about "the great Two Hands" and how good of a shooter you are."

Dutch snorted. When Revy got wasted like _that_ , it was time to find the damn exit.

"I decided to get you out of the bar before you decided to demonstrate your shooting skill," Rock continued, "My place was closer, so I took you home. And then, things got… personal."

"Personal?" Revy scoffed, "The fuck does that mean?"

Rock blushed lightly and lowered his voice to where only he and Revy could hear. "We started talking about our lives before Lagoon. You went into detail about New York, and you kinda broke down after that. You wouldn't stop crying, and you wanted me to stay with you, so I did."

Revy's own cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment.

"Then things… escalated," Rock said, fully blushing now at the memory of the heated night with the goddess of a woman.

"What do you mean, _escalated_?" Revy challenged. As the realization dawned she whispered, "Did we fuck?"

Rock looked away bashfully; that was all the proof Revy needed.

"You dirty son of a bitch!" she screamed, grabbing Rock by the collar. "You knew I was wasted and you took advantage of me?!" "What?! No!" Rock pleaded desperately, "That was never my intention!" "Never your intention, my ass!" Revy shouted, infuriated. She whipped out her cutlass and pushed the barrel to Rock's forehead.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T GIVE YOU A SECOND ASSHOLE!"

"REVY! ENOUGH!" Dutch yelled, "PUT THE GOD DAMN GUN DOWN!"

Benny had ducked into the boat from survival instinct.

Revy stared into Rock's eyes, searching for a hint of fear or anger.

There was none.

Rock remained calm; it wasn't the first time Revy pulled a gun on him. He even smiled, startling Revy. "You said you love me," he whispered, "That's one hell of a reason, right?" Rock walked off and boarded the Lagoon, leaving behind an astonished Revy, who stood, unmoving, dumbfounded.

"Revy, this is a simple delivery job," Dutch said gently. "We're not taking anything important or illegal, and you seem in pretty bad shape. Sit this one out."

"Dutch-," Revy began.

"That's an order," came the stern reply. The torpedo boat then departed, Revy watching as it sailed away.

… **.**

"Damn," Eda said to Revy, "Trouble in paradise, huh?" "Shut up," Revy snapped, "There was no paradise to start with." They sat in the Rip-Off Church, drinking away their troubles. "Well it had to be if you were saying you loved the guy," Eda laughed, "Ha! I can see it now: 'Oh my god, Rock, I love you!" She cracked up and slammed her drink on the table, spilling it.

"What if you two have brats?" Eda continued, thoroughly entertained, "I definitely can't see you raising a kid. They'll grow up to be a serial killer!" "Like you would be any better!" Revy snapped back, "Yours would be in Rowan's place at thirteen." "Well, Rock would be the father, so at least your kid would be smart," Eda smirked. Revy's eye twitched.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Eda was stopped from responding (and risking her life) by a knock at the front door. Revy stood with a sigh. "Better go see who in the hell this is." She opened the door to reveal Rock, dressed in his usual clothes. He was nervous, and jumped a bit when the door was suddenly thrown open. "Whaddaya want, Rock?" Revy said, "Shouldn't you be at home right now?" "Revy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Rock asked, "In private?"

Eda snickered at the words "in private".

"Sure," Revy responded, glaring at Eda. She followed Rock outside and leaned against the car. "What is it?" Rock struggled to maintain his composure at first, but then took a deep breath and spoke.

"I know we have a…complicated relationship," he said. "And you told me to leave my feelings out of it. But I can't. I'm in love with you Revy." Revy scoffed, "Doubt it." "Revy, listen to me." Rock walked up to her, and Revy looked in his eyes. They were the same as that day in the market, filled with a fierce determination to be heard and heeded to.

"I don't care about whatever you think is the reason I can't love you," Rock said, "Because you've shown me a million reasons why I should. You got me out of that shithole life I was living, you're tough and loyal and wild, and just downright fun to be around. Yes, you have a temper, but we all have our flaws, Revy!" Rock sighed and continued gently.

"Your flaws… make you perfect to me."

Revy's eyes widened at Rock's statement. Never once had someone said something like that to her. But she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"What about you, huh?!" She challenged, "You're Mr. Office Guy! I help you open your fucking eyes to the world around you and outta fucking nowhere you love me?!"

"It was more than that!" Rock shot back.

"Then what else was it Rock?!" Revy yelled, "The ass? The tits? The sex? Is that it?!"

"You're not just some whore to me Revy!" Rock screamed.

"THEN WHAT AM I TO YOU, ROCK?!" Revy shouted, finally breaking, "A THIEF? A KILLER? SOME FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH WITH A GUN?! WHAT AM I?!" Tears were forming in her eyes. It was infuriating. All she was was a hired killer. Why did Rock refuse to see that?

"I'll tell you what you are to me."

Rock said the words as he stepped forward and captured Revy's lips with his own. Revy stumbled a bit, but Rock was holding her firmly in his arms. Revy felt Rock's passion; the kiss practically overflowed with it. Revy put her arms around Rock's neck as the memory of their first loving kiss in the stairwell filled her mind. She moaned into Rock's mouth as a thought crossed her mind.

 _I love him._

She actually loved him. Rock was kind, gentle, and fiercely loyal. Yes he was a little bitch sometimes, but he was growing out of it. The cruise ship incident proved that. Rock wasn't perfect, but she wasn't either. Rock pulled away from the kiss. He was breathing a bit heavier as he said, "You're Revy."

"What?" Revy said, just as equally out of breath.

"You asked what you are to me," Rock explained, "You're Revy. And that's what I love." Revy smiled. After kidnapping him, shooting at him, and trying to kill him, the bastard still looked at her like a woman. Dutch was right. They did pick up one crazy son of a bitch.

"Hey, you two done yet?" Eda said tiredly from the doorway of the Rip-Off Church. "Dutch called looking for you two. Something about a job." Rock stepped back from Revy, realizing he was still holding her by the waist. He was surprised when Revy pulled him back to her. "Okay we're heading back before Dutch pops a blood vessel," she said. "C'mon Rock. You're driving." As they got into the car and prepared to head back to the office, Revy squeezed Rock's hand.

"Hey listen," she said softly, "Don't expect all the Hollywood mushy bullshit with me. We can just take shit slow and see how it works." "You got it, Revy," Rock smiled. "Are you sure you want damaged goods, Rock?" Revy asked. Rock looked her once over. "You don't look damaged to me." Revy laughed, "You are such a fucking cheeseball." Rock laughed and started driving to the office. It was silent for a while, until Revy spoke.

"Hey Rock?"

"Yeah, Revy?"

"I- I love you too."

 **ONCE AGAIN, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D SKRILL OUT! *PS MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW SO IM 18 NOT 17 ANYMORE!**


	8. Coexistence

**AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! BESIDES THE SUDDEN POPULARITY OF THE BIJUU TAMER, I'VE ALSO BEEN HAVING LIFE ISSUES. SAT TESTS TOOK A LOT OUTTA ME. AND I JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE URGE TO WRITE, AND I NEVER FORCE A CHAPTER. (SERIOUSLY, THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS WAS AWFUL). BUT ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! ON TO MORE OF SIMPLE JOBS!**

Chapter Eight: Coexistence

Things had definitely changed between Rock and Revy. Dutch could nearly smell it. As of now the crew was returning from a simple pick-up-and-drop-off job, and only one small group of raiders had tried to kill them.

A welcome change from all the high tier terrorist groups and government agencies.

But, Dutch realized the change between the two. When they were apart, everything was fine. Rock conversed with Dutch about more mundane things, and Revy just sat and smoked or cleaned her guns. Or both.

Together was a different story.

The two would descend into silence, but not the angry Revy kind of silence. More like the awkward secret kind of silence. The type that made Dutch feel like he was third-wheeling. As Rock dropped into the cabin from above deck, Dutch lit up a smoke and asked the fated question.

"Hey Rock, everything okay with you and Revy?"

Rock jumped. "O-of course Dutch," he stammered. "We're good."

Nope. It wasn't.

"Are you sure? The last thing I need is for Revy to go Whitman on me again," Dutch said, glancing at Revy through the windshield of the boat.

" _Don't say shit to anyone about us. Ever. It'll only cause a shit load of confusion and turn us both into fucking targets."_

Revy's words to Rock shot to the front of his mind. It would be okay to tell Dutch, though, right? It _was_ Dutch after all.

Rock sighed. "Revy and I are-"

"Going for drinks when we get back," Revy finished for him as she dropped into the cabin. "Don't know about you two, but I wanna get shit-faced." She glared at Rock, and the man squirmed uneasily.

 _HE ACTUALLY WAS GONNA FUCKING TELL!_ she screamed internally. _THAT SQUIRRELY LITTLE BASTARD!_

She leaned against the wall and lit a smoke. She knew what Rock had been thinking. _It was just Dutch. He wouldn't tell anybody._ Well, Revy had to admit that was true. But, the truth was, it was all too embarrassing for her. Who would've thought the stone-cold Two Hands would actually date someone like Rock?

 _They'd think I'd gone soft._

The words echoed in her head. People knowing would make her look weak, and Revy knew it. She'd never be able to strong-arm anyone into anything ever again. It'd be different if Rock was powerful, maybe like Chang. No one would dare try and hurt them if Rock was a two-handed sharpshooting ex-cop.

But Rock was Rock. And deep down, Revy loved him for it, but it just wasn't practical right now for them to rush into things.

 _Maybe we moved too fuckin' fast._

The heat of the moment seemed to dictate a _lot_ of the decisions that Rock and Revy made as a couple. Revy knew where they were headed. A quick, two, maybe three weeks of fucking, and then the light would burn out. There'd be an argument, Revy would storm out, and the two would be back at square one. _Just friends._

Revy figured it'd be best to let him go now than to hurt him later.

"Hey Rock," Revy called as the _Lagoon_ came into port. He turned around, all smiles until he read Revy's facial expression. _Not good_.

"What's wrong Revy?"

Revy grabbed Rock's shoulder, stopping him from entering the Yellow Flag. "Listen, Rock. I…do feel _something_ for you. I just don't think this is the time for a relationship."

Rock was visibly crestfallen.

"So, you're saying…?"

"We're friends now dammit. Don't make this shit harder than it has to be!"

Revy snapped at her now ex-boyfriend. She _had_ to do it. It was too risky and too soon. The sadness in Rock's eyes quickly flamed into anger.

"You're embarrassed of me."

Revy started in surprise. "The fuck are you talking about?! I just don't want your dumbass becoming a pincushion for someone! Look at your track record fuckhead! Every fuckin' time I turn around your somebody's shitfaced hostage!"

"So THAT'S why?!" Rock snapped. "I'm a liability to you?!"

"No, Rock," Revy hissed. "You're a liability to everyone."

Rock was dumbfounded. He stood at stared at the woman he loved as his anger subsided, and morphed into deep sadness.

Revy watched Rock's normally warm eyes shift into something deeper and darker. He turned away from the bar and started walking home.

"Rock," Revy called, making him stop. He turned in hopes of Revy changing her mind.

"Stop trying to be the white knight of this shithole. Adapt to survive. This place isn't gonna keep givin' ya free passes."

With that, she walked into the bar.

Rock walked into the alleyway, his emotions reeling. "Dammit!" He shouted, kicking over a trash can. After all they've done, and all they'd been through, Revy still saw him as weak.

He glanced down at his waist, where he subconsciously hid his Colt 1911. Revy didn't even notice it was there. Rock had kept it ever since the cruise ship mission. He never had to pull it, and had no intentions to.

 _Do I have to be some stone cold killer or something for Revy to show me some respect?! I love her but everyone knows I'm not some mindless murderer! I'm not gonna become one just to please her! But, maybe I could become more useful physically. Revy was right. I need to adapt._

Rock turned to the docks, and was surprised to find Chang there.

"Hey, Mr. Chang. What're you doing all the way out here?"

Chang smiled. "I just wanted some time away from Hong Kong's political mouse traps so I came here. Dutch around by any chance?"

"No, it's just me," Rock replied. "Everything alright?"

"Of course," Chang continued. "You look like shit Rock. You gonna be alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine," Rock lied, and began walking towards the office. After taking three steps, he turned around.

"Mr. Chang," Rock began, "I have a favor to ask."

Chang raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Think you can teach me how to shoot?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Shattered Soul"

Revy laid across the couch, and can of piss (beer), in her hand. She thumbed through another magazine Dutch had procured, silently wishing the phone would ring. It was so quiet. Why was is so damn quiet?

Revy sighed. Even Benny had decided to keep his trap shut today, Dutch was working on the boat, and Rock-

 _Where is Rock?_

Rock's office door had remained open all day, and the room was cold, two obvious signs that it hadn't been used by its usual occupant. Revy tried to stop herself, but she began to worry. Not only that but she was getting... frustrated.

It had been five days since she and Rock had split. Her horniness was through the damn roof again, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't bring herself to fuck another guy. She would feel extremely guilty if a guy tried to flirt with her.

And, damn the nights were even worse. She'd get so horny she would smell and hear Rock everywhere. She'd masturbate several times, but satisfaction eluded her. It irritated her to no end that Rock was disappearing so frequently, as a matter of fact, it pissed her off. She snatched her cutlasses off the table and stormed out, adamant on finding the absent ex-paper pusher.

…..

"No good Rock," Chang instructed. "Try again." Rock grimaced and raised the Colt once again. His "assignment" was to hit 7 fast moving targets in the Triad's shooting range in under 15 seconds. It was harder than Rock initially thought. He'd been training with Chang for hours on end, learning the ins and outs of gunmanship. He'd picked up quickly, learning with little to no issues. He'd also contacted Boris, Balalaika's second-in-command, who'd been more than happy to give Rock a crash course in hand-to-hand combat.

Chang grinned as Rock hit his last target, the timer in the Triad boss's hands reading 13.4 seconds. "Good job, Rock," he congratulated. "You pass." Rock unwittingly sighed, relaxing greatly as the challenge was completed. "Thanks, Mr. Chang," Rock replied, "You've been a great help." "Don't mention it," Chang smiled. "You know, if you weren't under Lagoon's employment, I'd say you'd make a fine Triad member. Hong Kong would love to have you." Rock chuckled bashfully. "You think to highly of me," he said. "I'm just barely hitting the average marks." "Nonsense, Rock," Chang said sternly. "You are highly intelligent, multi-lingual, and to top it all off you can handle yourself in sticky situations now. You are a well-balanced and highly valuable employee."

 _And if this keeps up,_ Chang thought, _he'll be highly dangerous as well_.

Rock grabbed his tie, which Chang had advised him to take off, and draped it over his arm. "All right, Mr. Chang, thank you for the lessons today," he said, and left the shooting range. As he rounded a left corner, Rock picked up an uneasy feeling he was being tailed. He made a right, and the feeling was stronger. Apparently, the pursuer was quick on his feet, and knew the area well. Rock began walking faster, quickly taking another left towards the Lagoon office. Just a little further and-

 _Click._

The shiny barrel of Revy's Berretta once again said "hi" to the flesh of Rock's forehead. And its holder did not look happy.

"Where the FUCK have you been?!" Revy shouted. "I was wor- wondering where the hell you ended up." "I'm fine Revy," Rock spat, and moved to push past her. The gun to his head was pressed harder. "That doesn't answer my fucking question!" Revy snarled. "Where. Have. You. Been." "Working on improving myself," Rock snarled back. "You know, so I'm no longer a _liability_." The last word was spoken with so much venom Revy actually flinched a bit. Rock swatted the gun down, noting the safety was on.

"Make sure the safety is off next time you try to bully someone," he scoffed, and went inside the office.

Revy stood in shock. Rock had never been so cold-hearted towards her. Briefly, she wondered if she'd created a monster. She hastily shook the thought and barged in after the businessman. She found him in his office, so she stormed in and slammed the door shut. He barely had time to turn towards the obviously livid gunwoman.

"Revy what the he-!"

He was cut off by the familiar captivating softness that was Revy's lips. Rock froze as the woman crawled into his lap, her voluptuous ass grinding on his crotch, her neck arched slightly as she forced more passion into the embrace. Revy grabbed Rock's hand and forced it onto her ass, feeling more confident as he squeezed in response. The make out session was turning into something deeper, and quickly. Her hands were all over Rock, one in his pants, the other up his shirt. Once they separated, Rock pushed Revy into the nearest wall, pinning her arms up, both pirates blushing heavily, flustered beyond belief.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

The question caught Revy off guard. "What are you talking about, dipshit? It's 'cause I need you right now."

Apparently, that was a _very_ wrong answer.

Rock's face went from confused to angry in a matter of milliseconds. No, not angry. Furious. "Oh, so _now_ you need me?!" he fumed. "When you need a fast fuck? You're even more shallow than I thought." "Shallow?!" Revy hissed. "I'm shallow?! Says the man who wanted to claim me as some trophy!"

"Excuse me?!" Rock yelled. "TROPHY?! Revy, I love you. You just were afraid that if we went public it would've ruined your image."

Revy froze. He wasn't wrong, but she'd be damned if she admitted it.

"It wasn't about the image Rock!" she screamed. "I wanted to keep you safe! You know how Roanapur is when someone shows weakness! You'll be lucky if you survive the fucking night!" "Why is everything about strength and power with you?!" Rock screamed. "Why are you so damn afraid?! What do I have to do to get you to fucking trust me?"

"Prove it."

Rock blinked. The answer had come so quickly and quietly that it stunned him. "Prove what?!" he snapped. "Prove to me that you love me. That you aren't like the rest. Show me something different!" Revy challenged. So, Rock did the one thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

The last time Rock initiated a kiss between them, it was soft and gentle, and showed Revy that Rock cared for her on a deep level. But this time, it was earth shattering. Revy's eyes widened as his tongue practically forced its way into her mouth, brutally assaulting her tongue and beating it into submission. Revy bit back an intense moan as Rock squeezed her breast hard enough to leave red prints.

 _Holy shit, he's not playing around this time._

That was the last coherent thought she had. Now flipped over Rock's desk, she whimpered as he broke the lip contact and stripped her in a matter of seconds. "Rock, wait a damn sec- AHHHH FUCK!" Revy had tried to reason with him, but she screamed as he plunged his throbbing cock into her. She felt him forcefully start thrusting into her, not caring that the desk slammed into the wall hard enough to crack it. Revy couldn't stop writhing and moaning under the weight of her lover, and her heightened sensitivity made everything worse.

She gave a broken scream as she came so hard it hurt. White spots dotted her vision as she closed her eyes. She heard Rock panting her name, but he sounded so far away. She was quickly brought back to her senses by a rough, wet kiss, and her tongue hung out realizing Rock wasn't stopping until he got his point across, which wouldn't be anytime soon. "Rock! ROCK! FUCK ME ROCK! HARDER! HARDER!" Revy screamed like a slut, but she didn't care. Never had Rock put such raw passion into one of their "sessions". "Ugh REVYY!" Rock growled as he poured into her, causing the woman's eyes to roil back in sheer, unadulterated bliss. The both collapsed onto the desk, sending papers and supplies everywhere.

"Rock?"

Revy's breathless voice barely reached him. Rock looked her in the eye. "Yea?"

"I think we should do this more often."

"Round 2?"

"Definitely."


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys. Skrill here. So, I have to apologize for the wait. I've been dealing with a lot in life, as a lot of you may know, and these past couple years have been anything but kind to me. I have been through the grinder, but hey, I'm still here. A lot of you are probably REEEALLY upset with me, not that I blame you. But here's the deal. I'm officially returning today. On top of that, with 3 new fics! The Fairy Tail fic I lost back in 2018 is back on, and I've collabed with a dear friend of mine, who has graced me with a wonderful, oh so beautiful idea for a fic, and is my unofficial beta reader, Sakysylvie. She's like a sister to me and I was honestly surprised she came up with such a…. *ahem* creative idea. That fic is a surprise for you guys** **. The next is a Fem Sasuke work. The pairing is probably obvious (x Naruto) because I absolutely love how adorable those two can be. AS FOR WHAT IS IN PROGRESS TODAY. You guys know, my depraved otaku side will probably continue writing The Bijuu Tamer until I take my last breath lol so don't worry. I will NEVER Abandon a story. That's my nindo. For all my Simple Jobs fans, the same for you as well. Revy and Rock were the very first couple I've ever shipped, and the first fanfic I wrote as well. (Some of those chapters are adapted from the handwritten version I had, I think 5, 6, and 7) I am working on The Rokubi (TBT) and Chapter 10 of Simple Jobs…. Let's say things are heating up, sexually and non-sexually. I am back this time, and I cherish and love you all for the continued support and the pestering for new chapters. You guys probably had no idea, but I am honored to call you guys my readers, and I will continue my fics till the end. SKRILL OUT!**


	11. Hallelujah and Peanut Butter

**AN: NOT DEAD, OR QUITTING. BEEN BUSY AND LACKING MOTIVATION. MORE BELOW.**

Chapter 10

"Hallelujah and Peanut Butter"

"SHIT!" Revy cursed, throwing down her cards. "Fuckin' hell, Eda! There's no fucking way you've been this lucky, you cheating skank!" Eda merely smirked in amusement, scooping up her winnings off the table; 220 dollars of Two-Hands hard earned money. She loudly popped her bubblegum in victory over the gunslinger, much to Revy's annoyance. "Cheat?" she said innocently "Why I would never!" Revy cursed at the pseudo-nun, storming out of the Rip-Off Church infuriated. There went her money for ammo next month. Stopping briefly to light a cigarette, she noticed the Lagoon Company's red GTO take a right an intersection ahead. It wasn't speeding, so Revy knew it wasn't Benny, and Dutch was either at the office or on the boat at this time, since it was a slow day. That left Rock.

 _Where the hell is he going?_

…

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Rock's Colt rang out through the shooting range, creating a steady rhythm. He was breathing evenly, concentrating on not just hitting the targets, but making sure each one was lethal or at least enough to rattle someone. He reflected on Chang's words as he placed another shot.

" _Listen carefully Rock. You have to understand that on the field, one shot can either make or break you. It should only take one or two shots per target, any more and they have time to pull a trigger. Also, bullets are far from cheap. Try not to waste them, would ya?"_

 **BANG! BANG! *shick***

The sound of the empty mag being released was somehow tranquil to Rock. It was like the final sentence of a good report. Subtle, but striking enough to merit attention. It was the sound of a job well done. As he loaded another clip, he saw a strange individual headed to the long range side of the gallery. It was a woman, and by her looks, Rock figured she was new or new- _ish_ to Roanapur. She was a little shorter than Revy, probably about four inches. She wore a yellow t-shirt that read "STOP STARING" in bold red letters, and it was hard to follow those instructions due to the impressive bust the woman was sporting, which was also similar in size to Revy's. She had tanned white skin, but her most distinguishing characteristic was her long, pale aqua colored hair that ended in blonde tips. She was well built, and her body was curvy, but not overly so. Her rear was firm, and was prominent in the dark blue skinny jeans she was wearing.

Rock kept firing, occasionally casting a furtive glance in the woman's direction, trying to catch a glimpse of her face without looking suspicious or pervy. She was laying on her stomach at the moment, the barrel of a sniper rifle glinting in the sun. The sound of her shooting somewhat jarred Rock. Whereas his pistol firing was faster, the sniper, which he deduced was bolt action, was much, much louder.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Rock noticed that at every other one of his shots, the rifle would ring out, the metallic sound of the casing hitting concrete signifying a rechamber. Rock was so focused on their unprecedented rhythm, and his own shooting, he didn't even notice Revy until she tapped his shoulder as he was beginning to reload. The salaryman jumped, causing Revy to chuckle.

"Hey partner," Revy said. "You're getting better."

Rock smiled. "I try. I definitely give it 110 percent."

At that point, the sniper decided to finish up, packing up her rifle and headed back towards them. Unbeknownst to Revy, the woman's eyes widened as she caught sight of Revy's plum hair. Unable to contain herself, the woman practically screamed in excitement.

"MOTT STREET?!"

Revy and Rock jumped at the sudden sound. Revy whipped around at the voice, and finally laid eyes on the woman. Her hair was an odd color, but it was the face that shocked Revy. The same regal, yet cutesy face. The high cheekbones that belonged to a model. And the deciding factor was the heterochromatic eyes. One green and the other a startling grey. Revy's jaw dropped in utter amazement.

"JEFFERSON?!"

Rock was very confused. The two women obviously recognized each other, and, by the looks of it, hadn't seen each other in a number of years. Then the unexpected happened. The two drew guns on each other. The mystery woman drew a polished silver M9, which was suppressed, and that fact caught Rock unaware. The two sharpshooters stood stock still, sizing each other up. Then out of nowhere, Revy laughed. It was small at first, but then grew to full blown laughter. The other woman soon joined in, seemingly oblivious to the fact they were brandishing firearms at each other. As they put the guns away, the two bumped fists, acting like old friends.

"Well bathe me in wine and call me Christ!" the woman laughed. "It really is you Becca!"

Rock's eyes widened. _Becca?_

Revy laughed. "Sure as hell is. What the hell happened to you Ava?"

The woman, Ava, smiled. "I've been around. Pigs in New York didn't like me just the same as you. Once you disappeared, they tried to hunt us down one by one. The band split, and I haven't seen the boys in years." Revy smiled. "Rex and Cole? Those idiots are still kickin'?" Ava laughed. "Somehow. It's a miracle they made it as long as they did." Ava noticed Rock's amazed/befuddled stare and chuckled. "That your boyfriend Becca? Might wanna fill him in." Revy smirked. "Not my boyfriend. And I go by Revy now." She turned to her utterly shocked partner. "This blubbering sack of piss is Rock. Rock, this little badass is Ava. One of the only positive shitheads I knew back in the States." Rock grew a little annoyed at the whole "sack of piss" description, but it seemed Ava was used to Revy's foul mouth. "Hello, Ava," he said offering a hand. "I'm Rokuro Okajima, and I go by Rock. I'm Revy's partner." Ava shook his hand with a knowing smile. "Well, I'll be damned, Becc- Revy met someone civilized. Hell must have AC at this point." Revy scoffed. "Shit, well wait till you see the rest of the company. That's just me assuming you took a boat here to escape and need some cash?" Ava laughed. "Read me like a fuckin book, damn. Fuck it. Lead the way."

… **..**

Dutch and Benny's jaws were on the floor, Revy cracking up at the gestures. "S-so, Ava," Benny stuttered. "How'd you and Revy meet? And how'd you end up in Roanapur?" Ava had made herself comfortable in the office, splayed across the couch, much like Revy, with a beer in hand. She chuckled at Benny's questions. "Well, firstly, I met your co-worker outside a bar in Manhattan. First, she tried selling me coke. And no not the soda," Ava joked. "I declined, naturally, then the crazy bitch tries to mug me on my way home! We tussled a bit, and it came to be we were quite even in terms of skill, and I was also mugging and other things to make money."

The woman sighed wearily, remembering those gloomy days. "So, naturally, we decided to partner up on our gigs. Plan 'em together, head out separately, meet back up at the end of the week, and split our profits. Then we decided to do… bigger things." Ava's eyes shifted as the story took a slightly darker tone. "Started targeting houses. Two or three guys a week wasn't cutting it. And we did our little thing together. Along that road we met two guys, Rex and Cole, but that's a story for another time. After a while, Revy just disappeared, and the cops were all over us lookin' for her. I was arrested, broke out, paid off some corrupt legal bastards, and hopped on the nearest plane outta there. Said plane took me to Germany. I was there for about nine or so years, when I decided I needed somethin' new. Snuck on a boat, and here I am." Ava finished off her grand story with a mighty swig of her beer. "Had no idea I'd run into Becca here. Just a happy accident I guess. But I missed the crazy shit stain and I figured why not?"

Rock did notice the slight German accent. It made sense now.

"So, are you here temporarily or..?" Dutch trailed off, smiling. This woman could pass as Revy's sister, which was interesting, to say the least.

"I'm guessing you're the bossman, huh big guy?" Ava laughed. "I'll be around here for a long time, 'specially knowing Revy is here. To get down to business, in short, I need a job. I've been told the local pinstripes pay good green around here, and a significant portion goes to you. I'm 26, 5'5", 130 pounds, and no one, absolutely no one, can out shoot me long range. I keep a silenced M9 should shit get fuzzy, and my rifle is a modified Barrett .50 cal, with all the gear for stealth and night ops. I drink, smoke, and love to do crazy shit like jumpin' off Empire State." She grinned in a fashion similar to Revy, and Dutch was on board. He liked Ava. But, everything sounds good in words, and action was a different story.

"Ok Ava," Dutch grinned, "You're hired. The more you show your worth, the more you _might_ be paid. Sound good?"

"Sharp as steel, Dutch-man," Ava replied, shaking hands with the burly ship captain.

Revy smiled. "Oh Fuckin' A this is gonna be great!" she said, "I'll get Rocky Baby to show ya around, but first, we're getting plastered.

Rock's face was etched with worry watching Revy lead Ava to the Yellow Flag, the new hire shouting an enthusiastic 'Fuck yeah!' at the notion of drinking. This was just great. Two Revy's.

Just great.

 **AN: AS SOON AS I SAY I'M BACK, SHIT HIT THE DAMN FAN. FUCKING SCHOOL AND THE DAMN CORONAVIRUS, MY COMPUTER GETS DESTROYED AND DEPRESSION GETS REALLY BAD. LOST THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE, ALMOST GOT ARRESTED CUZ OF MY BITCH ASS NEIGHBORS, AND NOW IM AT HOME WITH NO CELL SERVICE AND NO WIFI. ALSO, MY UNCLE PASSED FROM CANCER, AND JUST TWO DAYS AGO MY COUSIN COMMITTED SUICIDE. SO I FIGURED, HEY WHY NOT SHOW YOU GUYS I'M NOT DEAD, JUST PHYSICALLY MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY DRAINED. ITS 6:29 IN THE MORNING RIGHT NOW. I STARTED THIS AT TWO AM FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON, AND BOOM, CHAPTER. REVIEW AND PM YOUR THOUGHTS OF AVA! I CAME UP WITH HER YEARS AGO AND NEVER USED HER, SO HERE SHE IS! PAIRING IS VERY MUCH STILL ROCK AND REVY, SO DON'T BE ALARMED. I FUCKING LOVE HER THOUGH, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TO. ANYWAY, MY BACK HURTS FROM SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AND I GOTTA WORK ON THE BIJUU TAMER TOMORROW. HAVE FUN, BE SAFE, AND EAT CHEETOS! YEAH! THE JALAPENO ONES! SKRILL OUT!**


	12. news

**FIRSTLY, THIS IS GOING ON ALL MY STORIES**

 **HELLO TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS. FOR MY BIJUU TAMER READERS, NANABI IS IN PRODUCTION! I JUST LOST MY GREAT UNCLE, AND ITS TAKEN SOME TIME FOR ME TO ORGANIZE SOMETHING FOR NANABI, AND HOW I WANT TH HE STORY TO PROGRESS. FOR SIMPLE JOBS FANS, YOU WILL GET THE CREW'S FIRST HEAVY MISSION WITH AVA. LOTS OF PLOT. I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING SUMMON SUCCESSFUL,** _ **MAYBE**_ **MORE THAN FRIENDS, IDK. BUT DEFINITELY URGES TOO. THE FAIRY TAIL ONE IS STILL IN PLANNING AND THE WORLS, AS IM IRONING OUT DEATS. IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT THOUGH! YES I DO PROCRASTINATE JUST LIKE PROBABLY MOST OF YOU, BUT MY LIFE IS A MESS, SO PLEASE, BEAR WITH THE WAIT SOMETIMES. THINGS HAPPEN.**

 **AS FOR ANOTHER THING, I'VE SET UP A P.A.T.R.E.O.N! IF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLEASE JOIN IT. IT'S A WAY TO HELP ME WITH A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON, WHICH WILL HELP ME GET MORE CHAPTERS TO YOU GUYS, SOONER. ALSO, THERE'S LOTS OF COOL THINGS YOU CAN GET BY JOINING. BUT AS FOR UPDATES, BIJUU TAMER WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! I PROMISE! SKRILL OUT.**

 **P.S. PROBABLY URGES TOO.**


End file.
